


goodbye

by callunavulgari



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cycle round and round each other, a neverending cycle of pain and suffering, the same script time and time again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a music meme. Song was [Goodbye by Apparat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITWK3UIT6KA). Don't even ask me why this weird pairing bit me.

Sometimes you wonder if he remembers the lifetimes as easily as you do. If he remembers the blood, sweat, and tears that the two of you have gone through together. You think he might, in the softer hours of your better lives. When you don't grow up with a thirst for power—when you fight that greed to rule. The lives where you're an adviser to the king and he is the princess' knight in shining armor, the best of her guards—the lives that you pass by with the scent of him against your sheets, the ghost of his thumbprints on your skin.  
  
He will look at you, eyes so very blue—such a skinny little thing, an ancient soul in the body of little more than a boy—and you will almost see recognition in his eyes.  
  
There are the other lives, the quieter lives where he is yours, and you rule all of Hyrule together. He is your sword and you are his shield. Sometimes you grow old together, until your power fades—your wrists gone fragile and weak, your skin like dried parchement, unable to do more than tremble against his cheek. Others still, you wake to him straddling your hips, steel in your gut, and his tears on your face—murdering you in the bed you share with him for the good of Hyrule.  
  
Then there are the other lives, where you don't remember him until it's too late or where you simply don't care. The lives where he dies at your feet, eyes defiant, and those where you die at his.  
  
There are the times when your destinies are reversed, where the land corrupts him as surely as it corrupts you—when you have to be the one to hunt him down, for Hyrule.  
  
(The two of you do so much for Hyrule, she should be grateful.)  
  
You cycle round and round each other, a neverending cycle of pain and suffering, the same script time and time again.  
  
You tire of it.  
  
(Yet not enough to truly say goodbye.)


End file.
